


To Whom It May Concern

by Sucat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucat/pseuds/Sucat
Summary: To all the bad Chinese light novels out there involving fighting among siblings, this is for you.I think its fair to say an eye for an eye.Please read end notes.





	To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> There's a very long end note. You don't need to read it unless you want some background info on this theme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For background info: This is set during a time where women have very little right and men had multiple wives. Most of the info I have is gleaned from watching/reading many Chinese drama and talking to parents. Most of the time, the goal for a woman in that time was to find a good husband and pop out sons(that's right, sons are preferred.). There is an idiom in chinese that daughters are like poured water(Or water poured out...). The meaning is that once a daughter is given away(as in give there hand in marriage to another family), they are no longer considered part of the family. This isn't to say that they will no longer recognize you, but that you are no longer considered a close family member. This also does not mean that there aren't any stories out there where a daughter of a family was married away and then the family didn't recognize her anymore. With that being said, in this story, women and men are still considered unequal. However, despite the odds against the main character, she at least will get even.

Prologue

Murong Lan: Moo-wrong Lan

Murong Min: Moo-wrong Min

_"Its all because sister keeps getting everything, if she is already going to give it to me, why can't I just take it then?"_

These were the first and last honest words Murong Min ever heard Murong Lan said. It echoed in her head as they plucked out her sister's remain eye. Murong Lan tried to scream, but she had already lost her voice half a year ago. That was when I had paid a person to trick her maid into giving her the wrong medicine. 

But she didn't know that. She thought it was younger brother Jun who did it and she made him pay. Murong Lan always made sure that she get paid back for her loss. And brother Jun lost so much that day. Murong Min knew she should feel guilty, but it seems that she has forgotten what that feeling feels like. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the Murong Lan. 

Murong Lan is the protanogist of this story. 

She thought she was avenged and that she knew who the culprit was.The culprit that spend a year training a small flock of sparrows to attack. But that is something that isn't relevant until later. 

Just like how her words wouldn't be relevant until later. 

\--

It was really painful you see. 

Murong Min really loved her siblings. She grew up with her maternal grandmother looming over her every actions. Murong Min was constantly told to make way for her younger siblings since she was older. Every new year, during the only time where her father would finally come home, she was always made last to choose a present from the pile of gifts brought back by her father. And every year, she was made to pick up dregs with a smile on her face, and grateful words on her lips. It wasn't any hardship to do so anyway, she was always happy to get anything from her Father. She was happy. 

This was the status quo. She thought she was happy. 

You see everybody was happy and content with how things went in the household. Murong Min, as the oldest, and the one who grew up with loving father and mother(Although her mother has since passed when she was nine) was content with managing the household's finances and keeping busy with the family business. She did feel some envy watching her younger siblings playing and just being children while she could not easily do any of those things. But it didn't bother her at all because Murong Lan was always there for her. She was the angel that stayed with her when Murong Min's mother died in an accidental fire. Murong Lan helped gave her desserts every night when she knew Murong Min had to stay up to look over the accounts for the house and the business. In return for her compassion, Murong Min really cherished that little sister. 

So it was devastating to wake up dazed one morning to nothing. 

She was blinded. 

It was unbelievable, although she noticed that her vision has been getting blurry she did not believe that would cause her to become blind. It was too sudden and she didn't believe it was because she spent so many late nights reading by candlelight. Everyone in the household was very sadden by this sudden misfortune, but it was not a complete disaster since Murong Lan was learning from Murong Min how to work the account books. In the end, everything went back to normal. Eventually, Murong Lan regained her eyesight again, but the books stayed with Murong Min. They feared that she would go blind again. 

Slowly, it felt like Murong Lan was losing everything. 

And it was very painful, you see. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me, than you have been:
> 
> A. Stuck at home since March.  
> B. Read way too much since you have more free time.  
> C. Read way too much.  
> D. I'm not kidding I read a lot.
> 
> For those who do not know, light novels are published web novels produced in Asia. It is a very popular because all chapters are directly posted online and sometimes, reader affect the direction of the plotline. Most popular light novel is called Overlord, and it has been published as an actual physical book, made into a novel and an anime. What people aren't aware is that China also have a large "library" of light novels. However, one of the issues with light novels written in China is the amount of plagiarism done there. Because of that, a lot of novels have either very similar elements to it or just plain copied. 
> 
> One of the most popular overdone theme is the inherent betrayal from a sister/brother. This theme is actually very prevalent throughout chinese media. A good example is the music video by singer, Jolin Tsai: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtDmefdf6es  
> In the mv, it depicts two "sister's" relationship. Not much is said besides that they're very close and grew up together. One sister finds out that her husband to be have been involved in a tryst with her sister. The bride then confronts the sister and the girl replies something along the line as "Since we were young, you were always the first to get something, and then you would that give me everything, so now its time for me to give you back something.". 
> 
> For me, as a sister and also growing up in a place where plagiarism is heavily frowned upon, I have built up a lot of frustration and anger from reading such light novels involving sibling betrayal. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my short story. Please let me know if you have any criticism or comments! I'm here everyday, really.


End file.
